


Como una Ola Violenta

by Obsscure



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Cuarto de Tierra no evita que los sueños se repitan cada noche; Capa cae en la estrella moribunda y despierta gritando con el viento solar carbonizándole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como una Ola Violenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Alee, la próxima vez que te ofrezca porno, tendré que aclarar que es un fic CON -su poquito de- porno. Espero que sirva para mejorar alguno de tus días malos ❤.

**\- 01 -**

De las secciones del Icarus II la menos visitada por Capa es el Cuarto de Tierra, incluso cree que llamar así a ese espacio delimitado por pantallas es ligeramente pretencioso. No es que sea tema de discusión cuando Searle y él comparten sobremesa, ni es una polarización de los intentos del psicólogo por hacer que el físico cumpla con los minutos mínimos en la plataforma, porque _la salud mental es determinante para la misión_.

Mientras Capa esté facultado para realizar los cálculos de la trayectoria de la entrega de la bomba, con el margen mínimo de error, puede decirse que está lo suficientemente cuerdo.

Las cosas son bastantes simples. El Cuarto de Tierra es una magnífica obra de la tecnología aplicada al ocio y a la satisfacción sensorial. Allí por un tiempo cronometrado, las paredes de metal de Icarus ceden a la necesidad humana de abstracción. Ya sabe que Searle lo considera un tipo impasible y no hace falta habilidad social para entender que a ojos del resto de la tripulación es un tipo distante.

Pero es lo que hay y la cabina no le ofrece más que una visión con detallado realismo de una tierra que él no recuerda: cálida, brillante, verde. Ese conjunto de paneles blancos no imitan el peso de los brazos de su hermana cuando lo abraza ni el olor dulzón de sus sobrinos, ni reproducen en bucle el sonido de las risas de sus padres, apagadas bajo las gruesas capuchas de los abrigos. Esos elementos de realidad que le anclan a la nave son privados y no las comparte porque no lo considera necesario, en cambio permanece por completo centrado en llevar la misión a buen término porque es la única manera efectiva de honrar las vidas que dependen de eso; porque no le bastan las proyecciones espectaculares y vacías de afecto. 

Así que a veces Searle se pone pesado y termina accediendo al uso del Cuarto de Tierra, escoge escenas al azar y cierra los ojos para imaginarse que la voz grabada del fondo corresponde con alguien conocido. La mayor parte del tiempo sale de la cabina con menos de la mitad de los minutos establecidos.

De todos modos, ninguna de esas escenas cambia los sueños de cada turno de descanso.

Cae en la estrella moribunda y despierta gritando con la sensación de las ráfagas del viento solar carbonizándole.

**\- 02 -**

Tarde o temprano sucede.

Es la última ocasión de enviar un mensaje a casa antes de ingresar a la zona muerta. Mace, Trey y Harvey esperan turno pero Capa se demora porque las palabras no tienen sentido y no lo tendrán hasta la mañana en que su familia despierte y descubra que el clima es bueno. Y eso es finalmente lo que dice.

El soplo lánguido que exhala al salir de la cabina le queda atrapado entre el pecho y la garganta cuando Mace lo confronta. Es tan repentino que no se resguarda de las manos enormes que sujetan sus hombros y lo estampan contra la pared haciéndolo gruñir de dolor. Luego hace lo que considera conveniente: aferrarse a la cabeza de Mace con la misma fuerza de su ataque.

—¡Maldito cabrón, ya no pude enviar mi mensaje!

Capa se siente miserable con la acusación.

Cuando Searle lo interroga, Mace justifica el altercado con el tiempo. _En dieciséis meses te acostumbras a todo y te pierdes_.

Capa duda de que sea el tiempo sino también el espacio y el silencio prolongado del vacío, roto por pequeños lapsos de señales codificadas. Duda que sea la costumbre, porque Mace no se acostumbra a su presencia y lo vigila con hostilidad incluso durante las charlas del desayuno. No sabe con certeza porqué y puede que sean figuraciones suyas pero advierte cierta satisfacción en Mace cuando le pone inquieto.

Después de la zona de carga, el jardín de oxígeno es su lugar favorito. En parte es por el intenso color de la vegetación que le permite sentirse más ligero por asociación de conceptos. En parte es por Corazón emocionada por la sobreproducción de oxígeno. Cassie y Harvey son sentimentales y acaba absorbiendo un porcentaje de su nostalgia, Searle tiene muchas preguntas y no le interesan las respuestas sino sus reacciones, desmenuzándolo como un fascinante sujeto de estudio y Capa no necesita el exceso de atención. Trey está durmiendo y Kaneda lleva días (según el conteo general de horas terrestres) analizando las grabaciones disponibles del Icarus I.

—Estas zanahorias están listas para las ensaladas de Trey, así no acabaremos hartos de los rábanos.

—Estoy celoso de la atención que das a las plantas. —Capa bromea con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú tienes la bomba, Harvey tiene su música espacial, Searle tiene sus baños de luz... Este jardín no es sólo mi trabajo, también es mi consuelo. Una comunión con la vida, así que déjame quererlo a mi modo. —la bióloga besa las hojas de la hortaliza.

Pregunta porque Corazón ha sacado el tema. No es que tenga (demasiado) interés.

—¿Y Mace? ¿Qué tiene Mace?

El ingeniero entra con prisas como quien necesita zanjar un tema incómodo y Capa se remueve nervioso, sintiendo que lo han atrapado haciendo algo indebido. Balbucea una disculpa que Mace interrumpe antes de disculparse él con silencio. Un jodido silencio que Capa acepta porque, bueno, es ridículo. Se siente tentado en exigirle que al menos tenga la decencia de mirarle a la cara pero él mismo desvía los ojos mientras las mejillas le arden.

—Y ahí tienes tu respuesta. —Señala Cory levantando una ceja y reprimiendo una risa maliciosa cuando Mace abandona el jardín con la misma impetuosidad con la que ha llegado.

—¿La necesidad de control? —Capa bufa ruidosamente.

—No, idiota. Tú —Cory frota las manos en su camiseta y explica ante la mirada incrédula del físico—. Mace te tiene a ti para recordar su humanidad.

**\- 03 -**

Mace lo empuja desde ese día. En sueños. Los ojos azules fijos en él. Sube a su cama, cubre la boca con el brazo y empuja el cuerpo fibroso sobre el suyo hasta traspasar las capas de la nave, abriendo un agujero imposible en la base que le arroja a la superficie del sol y muere. Se despierta con la sospecha que no es rechazo lo que Mace le induce, al menos referido al recuerdo que conserva de él horas después que el sueño se ha evaporado.

La perspectiva que tiene de Icarus cambia, los pasillos se estrechan y Capa da vueltas innecesarias en el mismo sitio porque encuentra a Mace en cada esquina. Lo que es normal, vaya. Lo que no es normal es que ante cada oportunidad busque indicios de que Mace podría realmente arrojarlo de la nave, que busque los motivos por los que se exaspera tanto con él como si cualquiera de sus compañeros no llenaran la cuota. La idea de que debe consultar a Searle al respecto cobra sentido.

—¿Cómo van las proyecciones de la entrega? —Mace le detiene contra el muro metálico y Capa suelta los informes que ha preparado para Kaneda desparramándose en hojas garabateadas de fórmulas; le toma tiempo levantar los papeles porque sus manos se entorpecen. Mace no se inmuta hasta que se fastidia lo suficiente para ayudarlo y coloca las últimas hojas encima del montón que ya tiene entre las manos y presiona sus dedos, inclinándose para estar tan cerca de su cara que Capa puede distinguir el vello castaño que comienza a cubrir su labio superior—. ¿Debo preocuparme porque estés perdiendo facultades?

—Las proyecciones van como tienen que ir. —responde lacónico sin apartarse. 

—¿Qué significa eso? —Mace sisea casi en su boca y Capa aprieta los labios por reflejo. 

—Pues que espero que Corazón vigile los ciclos de oxígeno, que Cassie piloteé Icarus en el lapso estimado y que Kaneda organice al equipo para cumplir con el plan estipulado. Tú podrías esperar que sepa hacer mi trabajo —Libera sus manos y es consciente del sudor frío que desciende por su columna. Suspira pesadamente para deshacer el ambiente enrarecido y se dirige a su compañero con el ánimo calmado a medias—. ¿Irás a la sala de observación para ver a mercurio?

—Por supuesto. Podría ser la única vez.

—Lo veremos de vuelta también.

Capa lo sabe entonces. Mace lo deja muy claro en el gesto funesto que no concibe posibilidades de regreso. Que juzga que él va a arruinarlo todo de una manera u otra.

Los sueños a partir de ese momento van a peor.

**\- 04 -**

Capa pide una sesión en el Cuarto de Tierra. Searle accede complacido con los pómulos quemados de la exposición solar.

El módulo programado es un bosque tupido de hayas ligeramente sombrío, como de cuento de hadas. Casi todos los bosques templados del planeta están muertos y los pocos árboles caducifolios que resisten han perdido el follaje dejando troncos cenicientos. Permanece de pie con las manos en los bolsillos pensando en que quizá es la peor escena que Searle pudo escoger, luego piensa que el bosque es lo más ajeno a la superficie del sol. También que sus formas ondulantes están alejadas de la aridez de Mace y es a él a quien tiene que sacar de sus sueños.

—Cuéntame que está afectándote —La voz de Searle es amable entre los paneles pero Capa no responde. Alguien toca a la puerta y el psicólogo se aleja para atender—; Perdona, Kaneda me llama. Siéntete libre para hablar a mi regreso. —Cuando escucha los pasos del otro lado de la pantalla después de un rato, Capa está listo para confesar.

—¿El sueño recurrente de caer en el sol? Da miedo morir ardiendo, al principio —Capa dice vacilante—. Ahora es llegar al punto de entrega y que no resulte. No me lo perdonaría. Mace tampoco. ¿Debería importarme lo que piense Mace? Él hace su labor y yo la mía. Sé que puedo fallar, pero no sé cómo puede odiarme antes de que eso ocurra. Supongo que es la cercanía. Sueño con él, sueño que me echa de Icarus y muero cayendo al sol. Sueño que sube sobre mí mientras duermo y su cuerpo me hunde hasta... —Se muerde el labio incómodo y suspira— No pienses que es erótico, más bien es violento. Aunque al despertar no estoy seguro. ¿Es razonable sentirse atraído por alguien que te detesta? ¿Es un caso típico de búsqueda inconsciente de aprobación?

La puerta de acceso se abre inesperadamente y Capa gira el torso para encontrarse con la figura molesta del ingeniero recortada en el umbral. 

—¡Oh, mierda! No vayas a creer que... —Capa alega con histerismo inusual que cambia rápidamente a frío reclamo— ¿Dónde está Searle? Sabes que no tenías derecho a escuchar.

—Cállate, Por Dios, Cállate —Mace le apunta con el dedo, se frota el corto cabello y le devuelve una mirada desconcertada y furiosa—. Lo que has dicho, ¿Sabes lo que estás pidiéndome?

—No te he pedido nada —Capa cruza por su lado y Mace le clava las uñas en el antebrazo—. ¿Puedes salirte de mi cabeza? ¿Puedes hacer eso? Darme espacio personal tampoco estaría mal.

—No entiendes la posición de poder que tienes aquí —Mace hace el movimiento opuesto y elimina el espacio entre ellos reteniéndolo contra el panel—. ¿Qué necesitas para hacer bien tu jodido trabajo?

—Que confíes en mí, maldita sea. —le tiembla la mandíbula del esfuerzo para no ceder al aliento encima del suyo.

—Bien.

Mace le deja allí con medias lunas grabadas en la piel. Searle encuentra el bosque de hayas abandonado.

**\- 05 -**

Cara o cruz. El capitán ha muerto.

¿Es culpa suya? Kaneda decidió Verificar los daños del casco. La culpa es de Trey por no reconfigurar el escudo. O de Searle por su discurso de que el desvío hacia Icarus I fuese asunto del físico. O de Cassie por entusiasmarse con la idea. Ya puestos, la culpa es de Harvey por encontrar la señal de auxilio en primer lugar. Para Mace la culpa es de Capa.

Duele ver a Corazón inmóvil con las líneas de lágrimas secas atravesando sus mejillas. Lo que más le enfada es que Mace se tome un descanso para escuchar las olas que tanto le gustan en el Cuarto de Tierra.

—¿Por qué invalidas tu confianza al primer fallo? —pregunta a mayor volumen que las voces risueñas de la escena. Mace tiene el semblante taciturno y por un segundo Capa se lamenta interrumpirle antes de recibir el habitual gesto adusto.

—No seas idiota que no ha sido un simple fallo —Se acerca con los hombros rígidos y la vena de su cuello se tensa mientras habla entre dientes con voz grave—. Kaneda se ha ido, el jardín de oxígeno se perdió y las posibilidades de sobrevivir se redujeron notablemente. Ni hablar de reactivar el sol. Por poco condenas al planeta entero.

—Lamento mucho la muerte de Kaneda —Cierra los ojos y el dolor martilla constante detrás de su cabeza al abrirlos de nuevo—. No todo fue a causa mía y lo sabes, pero es sólo a mí a quien no perdonas. Me mandaste afuera. Pude morir también. ¿Fue acaso una represalia por esa absurda aversión que sientes por mí?

—No lo entiendes, Capa. Kaneda nunca te hubiera dejado morir.

La forma en que Mace baja la guardia no le hace sentir mejor. La rabia bulle en sus entrañas y se le crispan las manos en efecto.

—Pero tú sí. 

Se lanza contra su estómago derribándolo. Sus brazos delgados descargan golpe tras golpe sin discernir si está efectivamente haciéndole daño. La ira se consume similar a una hoja en el fuego y resopla agotado con los músculos engarrotados. Mace le tiende debajo de él con facilidad y le inmoviliza situándose entre sus piernas, oprimiendo sus manos en el suelo. A diferencia de Mace, Capa no culpa al duelo, a la confusión ni al vértigo que el contacto le provoca.

Capa le besa porque no quiere hacer otra cosa.

**\- 06 -**

Le duele la mandíbula donde Mace entierra los dedos para sujetarle la cara. Se han besado pero Mace no da señales de enterarse de lo ocurrido y Capa estira el cuello para salvar la poca distancia que les separa.

—No quieres esto. —musita, la nuez de su garganta sube y baja con dificultad.

Capa entrecierra los ojos y le nace una risa malhumorada que se intensifica con el ruido del mar de la proyección.

Se han besado pero parece algo diferente. Mace tiene los labios enrojecidos, agredidos por el filo de dientes, delineados con saliva, apenas abiertos para dejar fluir el aire tibio que impulsa a Capa en su dirección. La sensación punzante en su cara aumenta y Mace presiona también una de sus manos manteniendo el espacio apenas diferenciado entre ellos.

Capa está duro, demasiado porque está furioso y no sabe cómo drenar esa emoción. Está así por el calor de Mace concentrado en su boca y en la parte interior de los muslos donde le retiene con esa antipatía que no entiende. Pero se arquea para darse cuenta que él padece lo mismo y lo hace de nuevo, coincidiendo las curvas de su excitación aunque Mace no se mueve ni se aparta. 

—No sabes lo que pides. —dice carente de énfasis y Capa insiste con la punta de la lengua en su cuello, hasta que lo escucha jadear con ojos acerados. 

Puede que Capa se deshaga un poco, que la furia inicial se diluya en impaciencia porque Mace se apiada y le despoja de la camiseta de un tirón y luego se quita la suya. Se encorva sobre el pecho casi tan blanco como el suelo del Cuarto de Tierra y acaricia los pezones endurecidos. Capa le araña los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen y los dientes de ambos crujen (o son las olas golpeando en los paneles sobre su cabeza y las risas que han dejado de parecer inocentes). 

Capa llega a creer que tiene el control cuando traza caminos que vadean su ombligo y terminan en la cremallera que abre sin demoras. Se convence de que no hay mejor manera de desquitar los malos sueños y las pérdidas. Fricciona sus dedos delgados (perfectos manipuladores de bombas) sobre la carne ardiente hasta que Mace se corre con estertores ahogados. 

No tarda en ser correspondido, pero el tacto de Mace posee un ápice de crueldad que le hace sentir derrotado. Le alza las caderas para bajarle la ropa y la mitad de sus glúteos resienten el frío al volver al piso. Una mano se cierra sobre su sexo y presiona con el pulgar condensando las sensaciones. 

_Maldición - no - sabes… no - sabes - cuanto…_

Y capa le calla. 

Consigue asirse de su cuello y besarle sin mucho tino mientras los músculos se tensan del placer que barre los resquicios de su mente. Los párpados tiemblan y los ojos de Mace hacen juego con las olas que retumban en sus oídos y se deja llevar por la marea, anclado al Cuarto de Tierra por una vez en su vida. Anula el sol, la bomba, la misión. 

Existe en ese momento únicamente para el orgasmo que Mace le induce

 _Las olas me pacifican_ es lo que dice siempre, es también lo que murmura acostándose a su lado con restos blanquecinos en los dedos. Capa se adormece y sueña que Mace es una ola violenta en la que se resguarda al desplomarse.

**\- 07 -**

El tiempo se agota entre kilómetros de polvo estelar al acercarse al sol. Mace le salva en el Icarus I escogiendo su vida sobre los demás. Mace mancha la mano de Capa con sangre de Trey y le atribuye las pérdidas. Extenuado por el déficit de oxígeno, Capa se reconcilia con el comportamiento voluble de su compañero.

—Me odias. —descansa la frente en la pared semitraslúcida de la habitación de Mace.

—¿Importa?

—Dijiste que no entendía la posición de poder que tenía. —Capa se atreve a deslizar la puerta y entra en la estancia minúscula.

—Todos somos irrelevantes excepto tú. Una bomba sin operador es inútil —Mace se sienta en la cama con las rodillas separadas. Capa se arrellana en el taburete disponible con las piernas un poco cerradas casi encajadas dentro de aquellas más largas—. Harvey te hubiera dado la espalda. Yo le hubiera eliminado si te faltara aire para ejecutar tu trabajo —Se miran los rostros macilentos largamente hasta que Icarus notifica la distancia faltante al punto de entrega—. Yo tengo certeza, tú operas con probabilidades y márgenes de error que crecen con tus decisiones. Ese espacio en blanco es lo que odio de ti.

Capa no está seguro de entender. Parece que Mace dijera: _Nuestras vidas te pertenecen, así que carga con el peso de ellas_ y _eres un imbécil relleno de fórmulas_. Le extraña que sea capaz de ser sarcástico en la situación en la que están pero está cansado para señalarlo.

—Matarías por mí. Qué romántico. —acierta a decir con humor apagado.

—Da igual. Moriremos de todas formas. 

—Lo sé. 

_Lo siento. Las probabilidades, ¿recuerdas?_

—Estoy preparado. No es lo mismo perder el miedo a morir según las circunstancias a reconocer desde el principio que es inevitable —las sombras bajo los ojos se le oscurecen con el descenso de las reservas de oxígeno. Capa considera oportuno marcharse para hacer la última prueba en la zona de carga. Mace tira de su antebrazo coincidiendo con las antiguas marcas de sus uñas pero la presión es suave esta vez—. Lo harás. Detonarás la bomba.

Y Capa distingue la confianza entre el tono desafiante, el afecto en la mirada azul que palidece con los minutos. Capa le besa con la sensación de la barba incipiente de Mace sobre el mentón.

Espera que resista lo suficiente para tener su compañía en el preludio de la explosión y decirle que el viaje valió la pena.

~▣~


End file.
